Desventajas de ser guapo
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Si es que Alex lo sabía, ser tan guapo iba a terminar causándole algún que otro contratiempo


_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a José Antonio Cotrina_

* * *

_Bueno, ¡feliz día de reyes! Este fic está dedicado a **Orgullo Verde y Plata**, que, aunque sea cabezona, orgullosa y tenga metido entre ceja y ceja shippearme con gente que no conozco, es una persona genial, que me ayuda mucho y a la que le he cogido cariño. Y la quiero, aunque me ría de su capacidad de decir todas las eses de la palabra "doscientos" y la llame loca por shippear las cosas que shippea, porque normales no son._

* * *

_Desventajas de ser guapo_

A Alex no le gusta estar entre chicas, son chillonas, obsesionadas con la moda y hablan mucho, muchísimo; o eso al menos es lo que hacen las amigas de su hermana, el chico nunca ha escuchado unas voces tan agudas ¡por dios! Un día le explotarán los tímpanos como siga escuchándolas casi todas las tardes. El problema es que la única salida que tiene de esa tortura es salir a la calle con sus amigos (o solo), lo que haría con mucho gusto si su madre no le encadenase al escritorio para terminar sus deberes. Porque claro, Maddie si podía traer a todas sus amigas a su casa porque estaban estudiando juntas, pero él no, porque (según su madre) ellos no eran capaces de concentrarse estando juntos. No le quitaba razón, le era difícil concentrarse solo, así que con sus amigos terminaría tirando sus deberes a la papelera, pero estaba seguro de que las chicas tampoco se concentraban; Alex había escuchado bastantes conversaciones suyas y estaba seguro que nunca les había oído hablar de Matemáticas y mucho menos de Francés.

En eso estaba pensando cuando llamaron a su puerta, bufó, dejó el lápiz al lado de sus deberes de Geografía, los cuales ni siquiera había empezado, y se levantó de la silla. Seguramente sería su madre para avisarle de la merienda, pero cuando abrió se descubrió equivocado. Una de las amigas de su hermana, la rubia con ojos azules que siempre estaba comiendo chocolate se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Alex compuso una mueca de sorpresa al verla allí. La chica estaba ligeramente ruborizada y hacía círculos con el pie.

—Hola, ¿querías algo?— preguntó el chico con un ligero tono de extrañeza.

—Eh... claro... yo quería... un...— miró nerviosa al escritorio— ¡un lápiz! ¿Tienes uno?

—Claro— Alex regresó a su escritorio y cogió uno de los lápices que había sobre la mesa—Aquí tienes— dijo una vez que le había dado lo pedido a la chica.

—Gracias, adiós, por cierto... ¡me llamo Helena!— exclamó antes de ir corriendo a la planta de abajo.

El muchacho se quedó durante unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta preguntándose que era lo que había pasado ahí, porque Alex no sabía muchas cosas de las chicas pero si era normal entre ellas hacer eso. Eran raras.

—Oye, Alex, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Al chico le habían hecho preguntas raras bastantes veces, pero el hecho de que su hermana, que cuando no están sus padres para la comida le habla solo para pedirle la sal, casi le esté interrogando sobre sus gustos sexuales es lo más extraño que le ha sucedido en la vida.

—Maddie, debo confesártelo, me gusta— los ojos de su hermana se agrandaron y se acercó un poco más a la mesa— mi cama— la muchacha bajó la cabeza con un bufido— mírala, siempre está esperándome, cada noche y siempre me ofrece consuelo— dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón y haciendo un gesto melodramático.

—Eres gilipollas— dijo Maddie antes de soltar una carcajada—. Vale, me ha quedado claro, no te gusta nadie

—Acéptalo, no podrías vivir sin mi y menos sin mis bromas, no te reirías y terminarías siendo una vieja amargada coleccionista de gatos— dijo el pelirrojo

—Si te cambiasen por una mansión con piscina, obviamente, en Nueva York, a lo mejor me planteaba vivir sin ti.

—Bah, soy mejor que todo eso, si la mansión tuviese un tobogán para conectar la habitación con la piscina, a lo mejor sería algo para plantearse.

Maddeleine soltó una carcajada.

—No, Alex, no podría vivir sin ti, sería una vida mucho más gris.—dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano

—Vaya, tienes un corazoncito, hermanita, yo creía que lo tenías de piedra— Maddie le dio una colleja y siguió comiendo.

—Eres realmente idiota.

A Alex no le molesta que la gente le preste atención, es más, le gusta pensar que cuando están prestándole atención a él y a sus tonterías se olvidan de lo que les abruma o les atormenta, pero una cosa era eso, otra era lo que le estaba pasando con Helena. La chica había pasado de ignorarle a sonreirle y a reírse como una tonta cada vez que pasaba. Al muchacho realmente le daba miedo. Había llegado a sentarse junto a él en la clase de Geografía, y no había parado de hablarle en toda la hora. Vale que no le entretuviese mucho esa clase pero la profesora tenía mejor oído que un lobo y escuchaba hasta el más mínimo murmullo. Pero claro, al parecer la chica aún no se había enterado de eso, con lo que se ganaron una hora de castigo y él en particular una regañeta de su madre.

El muchacho no era idiota como decía su hermano, le había gustado a una chica en primaria y se había comportado igual. Lo que no sabía era como decirle a la chica que no le interesaba salir con ella, a ver, no es que fuese fea, porque no lo era, si no que no era su tipo; era muy parecida a su hermana, y aunque él adorase a su hermana y fuese capaz de hacer todo por ella, había que aceptar que en ocasiones era la persona más inaguantable del planeta. No quería hacerle daño a Helena, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir con ella, así que el mejor método para decírselo era, como no, que se lo insinuase su hermana, que para eso era su amiga

—No— la repuesta de su melliza fue cortante y clara—. Ni de broma, vamos, si quieres decírselo se lo dices tú. Que para eso es asunto tuyo.

Obviamente todo lo que protestó Alex fue inútil, Maddie se puso los cascos y no se los quitó hasta que dejó de quejarse y dijo que se lo diría a Helena. En ese momento sonrió y dijo:

—Pues mira que casualidad, va a venir dentro de quince minutos, así podrás decirle lo que quieras decirle.

—Lo tenías todo planeado— la acusó Alex

—En efecto, ahora ve a arreglarte, no puedes hablar con una chica como Helena con una sudadera y ni se te ocurra protestar.

Tras unas protestas y unas collejas Alex consiguió ponerse la ropa que le había sacado Maddie de su armario.

—Por dios, parece que voy a misa— se quejó el muchacho que había terminado embutido en una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de pana.

—Se le llama estar elegante, Alex, es un término bastante conocido para la gente normal. Obviamente a ti te excluimos de ese grupo.

El timbre sonó antes de que el chico pudiese protestar. Su hermana le empujó la puerta guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Suerte!

El muchacho no había estado más nervioso en la vida, prefería enfrentarse a una ciudad maldita llena de monstruos que a Helena furiosa. Cuando la chica le vio en el umbral de la puerta se puso muy roja y entró tropezándose.

—Helena—la llamó viendo como subía hacia la habitación de Maddie, a la chica le faltó tiempo para girarse y ponerse enfrente de él

—¿Si, Alex?— El muchacho empezó a zapatear nervioso, tenía que decirle las cosas con tacto para que no le doliese mucho y para que no sabía consolar a gente y menos si él había provocado la pena.

—Yo te quería decir que... ¡soy gay!— Helena sonrió algo decepcionada y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de casi volar hacia la planta de arriba.

¡Genial! La había asustado, el problema era ser tan guapo, si no lo fuese no tendría esos problemas.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** ¡TE HE ESCRITO UN FIC DE ALEX! ¡EN EL QUE SE DECLARA GAY! Exijo mi altar, siriusly. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, no he podido hacer un Alex/Adrian, es superior a mis fuerzas. No he podido, aunque los shippeo. Bueno, te quejarás, tienes dos AIs.

A los demás ¡que tengáis un buen día de reyes!


End file.
